Grey and Skye Talk
"Grey and Skye Talk" is a Season 5 thread written on March 23, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Akira Skye: '''Skye walked up to Grey and giggled nervously. “So… Who the Hel was that guy? And what did he want? I can’t… And about what happened when Haddock revealed that mark… And what I said… I guess what I meant was I can’t understand… How can you smile every day knowing that I hurt you? I need to know… Please tell me. I can’t live with myself knowing that I hurt you that badly.” Tears began to well up in his eyes as he looked at Grey in her eyes. '''Grey Bergman: '“Hey, hey, slow down, Skye,” she said holding her hands up. “Take a deep breath. It’s okay. Just calm down and start from the beginning. One step at a time.” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye just took Grey into a great hug and cried on her shoulder for a few moments before he regained some composure to speak again. “Well, who in the Hel was that fucker? And why does he want Blunt?” '''Grey Bergman: '''She sighed. “That was Orskaf, one of the leaders of Odin’s Armies in Ragnorak,” she said. “He was the one who branded Haddock a while back. And…I’m not sure, but I think Blunt is his grandson or something.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye nodded his head and then his frown set in deeper as he heaved out a sigh. “And about what I said when Haddock revealed that to us… What I meant by it is… How? How can you be smiling knowing that someone who tried to kill you lives here? I-it kills me knowing that you can smile… Through all of that…” '''Grey Bergman: '“Well, believe it or not,” she began heaving a sigh, “for a while, I didn’t think I could. I could’ve died by your hand if Warren hadn’t gotten there in time, and that was kind of enough to damper my day. But…once I stepped back and saw how you reacted when Stonegit tried to purify you and how you broke down crying, I realized you really weren’t acting on your own free will. I wanted to help you, and so did Warren. I guess…I sort of forgave you without realizing it once I fully understood what was going on. And having great friends and a lot going for me along with forgiving you…helped me to smile again.” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye just continued to stand there dumbfounded. “But… How could you forgive me? I was such a monster… I don’t even know if that power still resides in me… I don’t feel it… I don’t sense it… But it may just be resting… Ready to lash out at any moment…” '''Grey Bergman: '"Well…yeah, you were,” she said, “but if there’s one thing I learned it’s that people deserve a second chance…including you. And…if it ever does come back, we’ll just have to deal with it when it comes.” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye put a firm hand on Grey’s shoulder. “If it ever surfaces again, you must kill me. There’s not going to be another chance for me after that. But I hope it doesn’t come to that. I’ve made good friends here. You, and Warren for example… Two wonderful people.” He smiled and gave Grey a tight hug. '''Grey Bergman: '“Wait…what?!” she said pulling away from Skye to get a better look at him. “Skye, how could you ask me to do that?! I’m not going to kill you if that ever happens! It will never happen! I would never do that to you!” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye smiled with his eyes filled with melancholy. “I know you wouldn’t want to. But you must think about what’s best for everyone else. It’s why I’ve given up on trying to bring Cynbel back in. Please understand Grey, I would never make such a request if I wasn’t thinking about everyone else.” '''Grey Bergman: '''She looked at Skye studying him. She saw that he was being sincere. He was right. If that day should ever come, she would have to be ready to defend everyone else. She held a leadership position now, and she had to help Haddock protect the people no matter what. She sighed. “Okay, I promise, but I don’t like it.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye sighed and nodded his head. “I fully understand that you don’t like it. But I’m positive it will never come to that. I just want to make sure you’re prepared for that possibility. But enough about me. What’s been going on with you?” '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey chuckled. “Well, as I told Orsi-Poo just now,” she said, “Haddock just promoted me not too long ago. I’m now Lady of the United Revolutionaries! I’m his second-in-command now!” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye’s face lit up as he picked Grey up and spun her around once before sliding her feet on the ground. “I’m so happy for you Grey! And I promise to help at Ragnarok in any way I can.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey giggled as Skye picked her up and spun her around. “Thanks, Skye!” she said when he finally put her down. “And I appreciate the offer. We could definitely use your help.” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye smiled broadly as he nodded his head. “Yeah! I can use the elements to whatever I need! I can control hoards of enemies with a single spell! Feared for that alone, I can’t really handle much on my own at a close range… I tried to master close-combat… And all I have to show for it is a basic three hit combo-ish thing… And I mean I guess I have a surprise to prevent retreat…” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled wider. “Wow! That’s amazing!” she said. “That will definitely come in handy!” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye smirked a little and nodded his head once more. “Yes! People will fear me on that battlefield!” '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey laughed at Skye’s enthusiasm. He was like a little kid pretending to be a hero. It was refreshing to see him like this. It was a whole different side to him, and she loved it. She reached forward and hugged him. “They certainly will, bud. They certainly will.” Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Akira Skye